


Of Diaries

by glittergrenade



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Manipulation, Plot Twist, probably ooc lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrenade/pseuds/glittergrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Warlock has always loved Thanos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Diaries

Adam's heart was pounding, and for a moment the world seemed to stand still in the thick thick air which he did not breathe. His whole body felt warm from the tips of his toes to the emerald green soul gem on his brow. Was… this couldn't be real. Had Thanos really just said what he thought he'd said? Adam'd had so many dreams of Thanos professing love to him, but that was just that: dreams. It… it couldn't be real. …could it?

Adam clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms to see if he would wake up. It hurt. "You what?"

"I love you, Adam." Thanos' eyes were wide, sincere, his hands pressed to his chest. It looked hella romantic, and Adam already felt himself growing hard as he gazed at the large sexy purple Titan.

Adam unclenched his fists. He _seemed_ to be awake. But still… this was impossible. This… no. "What trick is this? What madness or devilry?" he demanded, feeling his throat tighten. Would Thanos really play with his heart like this? But… how would he even know about Adam's feelings for him in the first place? Nobody knew about that except Adam's secret diary, which he kept tucked under his red cape!

Adam slipped a hand up his back under the cape. The diary didn't seem to be there. "You!" he yelped, pointing at Thanos, though he felt his heart plummet to new lows. Had he really dared to let himself hope it was true that the Mad Titan loved him? "You really hoped to use my _friend's_ diary against me? Well, you are unlucky this time; that diary belongs to Richard Rider!" Oh God, had Thanos really read everything Adam wrote in there? _Flark._

"It seems quite unmistakably to be yours, Warlock." Thanos pulled out the sleek bound diary and handed it back to Adam, who snatched it jerkily back and stuffed it under his cape. "Don't worry, though. Reading this brought great peace to me. I never thought you could possibly…" Thanos paused, blinking his eyes shut for half a moment before gazing back at him again. "I never thought you could really love me back."

Adam's heart pounded even harder. It… it wasn't possible, though. But… "You never thought… what? This has to be a trick."

"Adam, do you really think I would really stoop so low as to profess my love for you if it was nothing but a trick?"

Adam studied his earnest purple face. That… that did make sense… Thanos would never do something like that. And then things all came together in Adam's head. Of course! "That's why you always let me win…" he whispered softly. "I'd thought it was your subconscious knowledge that you deserve to fail. But… Thanos, you shouldn't steal other people's stuff, but I love you too."

There was a pause. Hesitantly Thanos reached forwards, and Adam took the large purple hand in his smaller yellow one, placing it behind his back. They stood there like that, stock still, for a few seconds. Then Adam slid Thanos' hand down to his ass, a smile flickering at his lips. After a beat, Thanos smiled back, laying both his own hands on Adam's tight butt. Adam released gently and wrapped his own arms around Thanos' neck, gazing into his warm eyes. Then Thanos leaned down, and kissed him.

Adam was lifted off his toes for half a moment as Thanos felt out his mouth with his thick tongue. Then he was down, down again, gravity didn't exist — were they were both on the ground? Thanos leaned over Adam and Adam wrapped his arms around Thanos as they made out passionately. Thanos kissed Adam's neck and his brow and his chest and the clothes began to come off, off… Adam hooked one leg around Thanos' hip, and gasping when one of the Titan's strong hands grasped softly on his manhood, Adam's eyes closing as he moaned in pleasure…

And then it was over, and instead Adam was gasping in pain.

Thanos leapt to his feet all of a sudden, waving what looked like a bottle in the air, and stuck on the end of it — to Adam's shock and horror — was a little green stone.

The soul gem. Adam's soul gem. The soul gem that was literally impossible to get off because it was symbiotically attached and it just liked Adam too much. "You…" Adam trailed off, unable to fully process what had just happened. Had Thanos just taken advantage of his feelings for ulterior motives? Was none of this real? Did Thanos not really love him??

Thanos grinned triumphantly. "I defeated you! I, Thanos, fooled you, Adam Warlock! With my bottle here full of the souls that I killed in the name of my one true love LADY DEATH — used as a magnet to your soul gem — the gem is now mine!!! Farewell, Warlock."

"Wait — what?" Adam licked his lip, still struggling to believe this, but an overwhelming sadness had come over him. Thanos didn't love him. He should've just gone with his first instinct… but what was instinct? He never would've let the soul gem be taken from him if he was thinking clearly. That was why Thanos used him that way. And now Adam was too broken-hearted to do a thing. Not to mention the throbbing pain from loosing the soul gem he had worn for so long.

Thanos snorted. "What, did you really think I returned your feelings? Your diary is just embarrassing to both of us. Do us both a favor and stop writing." He turned away, and was gone with the soul gem.

"Adam?"

Adam blinked, still in shock, to see (to his horror) Gamora peeping her head out of a door. "Was that my father?"

"Uh…" Adam trailed off.

"What just happened?!" she demanded, her sword Godslayer in one hand.

"Uh…" Adam paused. What _had_ just happened? Thanos had played him like a toy! Manipulated his emotions on the cruelest possible way, just to get his hands on an infinity gem. Adam swallowed hard, pulling his dark leotard back on over his yellow shoulders. "Nothing happened, Gamora. Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Thanos is a big purple jerkwad.
> 
> I really haven't been able to find how Adam actually lost the soul gem between his Infinity Watch Fun and his Annihilation: Conquest Less-Fun, so… uh-huh. Maybe it's also how Adam lost Gamora. Actually idk if they two together in this, because I feel terrible making Adam cheat because I like Adam. Or maybe the whole actual explanation is in canon! In which case somebody please explain it to me and tell me what issue if convenient! Lol


End file.
